Buscando paz
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Ubicado después del capítulo "Contaminación Mental"... no es fácil dejar atrás una adicción, pero hay algo que puede llenarte de la misma forma en que crees que las drogas te llenan...


BUSCANDO PAZ

Por Saori-Luna

Resplandeciente…

Así era como la veía, mientras entrenaba fuertemente en la Isla de la Esperanza: su piel brillando bajo el sol al pasar los obstáculos; su cabello ondeando al viento; la chispa en sus ojos al subir la muralla… chispa que se perdió al llegar a la cima, cuando un leve mareo la hizo caer directo en sus brazos.

-Wheeler, suéltame!

Era tan divertido hacerla enojar, pero esta vez podía ver que había algo más serio. Linka había estado entrenando todos los días desde su llegada de Washington D.C. y aún no era capaz de pasar la pista de obstáculos como el primer día.

-No crees que te estás exigiendo mucho, cariño?

La chica rusa lo miró fijamente, sus ojos iluminados ahora por la rabia, ¿acaso él no lo entendía?, tenía que terminar de sacar esa sustancia de su cuerpo, y rápido! Ella tenía que volver a ser la de antes lo más pronto posible, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a seguir sus órdenes. Después de muchos intentos había logrado pasar los obstáculos de las ruedas y subir el muro, pero aún no podía evitar esa sensación de vértigo en la cima.

-Ese es mi problema, Yankee, no el tuyo- dijo, bajándose de sus brazos y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Wheeler suspiró pesadamente, ¿cuándo entendería esta chica que no podía hacer todo sola?, y se dirigió a la cocina; una vez tuvo el plato preparado, tocó a su puerta tímidamente. Esperaba que la ensalada de frutas con helado fuera suficientemente buena para que ella accediera a hablar con él, sin discusiones de por medio. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se fueron al piso, cuando una llorosa Linka abrió su puerta:

-¿Cariño? ¿Pero qué pasa?

Sus manos se apoyaron fuertemente en su pecho, mientras ella convulsionaba de tristeza, asustado, sólo atinó a rodear su cintura y abrazarla, esperando a que el llanto cesara, para que le pudiera decir qué le pasaba… diez minutos después, las lágrimas comenzaron a parar, y él había reunido el valor suficiente para tomarla de la barbilla, y mirarla cálidamente, mientras que con la otra mano limpiaba sus mejillas.

-No importa lo que sea Linka, estoy aquí para ti.

La joven logró esbozar una ligera sonrisa, mientras desviaba la mirada detectando entonces el plato sobre el piso, donde el helado había comenzado ya a derretirse.

-¿Eso era para mí?

El americano sonrió, recogiendo la ensalada y ofreciéndosela a la chica en gesto de disculpa:

-¿Crees que podríamos comerla mientras me cuentas qué pasa?

La rusa asintió quedamente, mientras le invitaba a seguir.

-Es el Bliss… hay una parte de mí que aún lo pide, y me odio por eso.

Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca, mientras jugaba con una uva en su plato dejándole sin palabras, sin saber cómo reaccionar…

-¿Qué era lo que te hacía sentir el Bliss? – le preguntó, más que todo para ganar tiempo y pensar en una buena respuesta, algo que en verdad le ayudara.

-Es difícil de decir… sentía que no tenía preocupaciones, que todo el peso que siento sobre mí se había ido… sentía que por un momento nada importaba, sólo yo y esas sensaciones… ya no sentía ningún vacío.

Por un momento, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella, ese deseo de liberarse de tantas cosas en la cabeza no le es ajeno, su padre, su madre… su infancia… Pero de alguna forma siempre se las arreglaba para relegar esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, interponiendo algo, generalmente una misión.

Sin embargo, había otra forma que hacía que esos pensamientos desaparecieran por completo, y era su presencia, sus ojos, su cabello o su sonrisa que le distraían y le daban calma.

El joven sonrió al descubrir la respuesta a su problema, interrumpiéndola al tomar su mano y su barbilla a la vez, sobresaltándola. La fuerza de su agarre le hace imposible retroceder, por lo que no puede evitar perderse en su azul mirada.

-Wheeler, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No te preocupes, hay otra forma de sentir eso, sin necesidad de drogas.

Sus ojos le miran sorprendidos, mientras su mente trata de descifrar sus palabras y actos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tal vez no lo sepas ahora, y no soy yo quien debe decírtelo, es algo que debes experimentar por ti misma, pero puedo asegurarte que de alguna manera, todos **nuestros** problemas pueden desaparecer, perderse de nuestra mente. Siempre pasa para todos, en algún momento, sólo que no dependen enteramente de nuestra voluntad. No te asustes, ni te odies, sólo ten esperanza, en algún momento te volverás a sentir así, y no será malo, porque saldrá de ti, no tendrás que buscarlo en ninguna sustancia externa. Tan sólo, sigue intentándolo.

Su expresión confundida es evidente, mientras recibe un rápido abrazo, y le ve salir de la habitación. Tal vez él está más loco que ella, piensa, a la vez que sumerge la cuchara en lo que queda del helado.

Del otro lado de la puerta el joven sonríe, deseando que dentro de la confusión de su discurso, haya podido encontrar algo de esperanza.

La misma que sentía él, al desear, algún día poder darle la paz que ella le daba.

La paz del amor.

¿FIN?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: *.* mi primera pareja favorita de la historia, y la primera historia en español de ellos! Todo empezó con un tráiler fanmade de una película de Capitán Planeta, que está circulando por YouTube, continuó con las hermosas historias en inglés de Becks7 y LouiseX y finalizó con las primeras tres temporadas de la serie almacenadas en mi disco duro. Espero que les haya gustado, y agradezco todos los comentarios que me puedan brindar! Matta ne!


End file.
